


there to soothe my nightmares

by irlwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwonu/pseuds/irlwonu
Summary: vernon wakes up in the middle of the night. jihoon is there for him.





	there to soothe my nightmares

like a rush of blood to the head, vernon sits up in bed. his pupils are blown open, his hand is on his chest, his breathing is unsteady. his hair sticks to his forehead, glistening with sweat, but vernon is focused on everything but. his mind buzzes around inside his side, a thousand miles an hour, before it finally settles on the single thought that pulled him out of his stupor in the first place.

"jihoon," he breathes out, fearful of waking his roommate but knowing that he needs someone there with him. "did we ever stop kony?"

jihoon throws a pillow at his head and turns around so he's no longer facing vernon.


End file.
